protagonistfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Крутая похвальба
Материал для статьи взят с портала Posmotre.li. В бою важно поддерживать на высоте собственный боевой дух и всячески подрывать боевой дух противника. Для этого и служит крутая похвальба (англ. Badass Boast). В некоторых культурах крутая похвальба перед началом боя была неотъемлемой частью военного дела. Например, в древней Ирландии приличные люди не вступали в бой, не обменявшись перед этим крутыми похвальбами. Считалось непременным правилом хорошего тона сначала представиться, расписав в деталях все свои заслуги и заслуги своего рода, а потом объяснить противнику, кто он такой, откуда выполз и что ты с ним сейчас сделаешь. Крутая похвальба — не просто слова, чтобы их говорил крутой персонаж. Она сама по себе представляет маленькое произведение искусства. Она может быть краткой и афористичной, как в эпиграфе — или наоборот, может представлять собой небольшую пламенную речь. От крутого кредо она отличается тем, что кредо предназначено героями для внутреннего употребления (хотя иногда может использоваться в качестве похвальбы), а похвальба обязательно обращена либо к противнику, либо к союзнику с целью поднять его моральный дух. Крутая похвальба может быть одновременно и мордобойной фразой, и вдохновенной речью. Нередко она предшествует коронному моменту. Порой крутая похвальба произносится, встречая пули грудью. Особо мужественные герои произносили крутую похвальбу перед казнью. Последние минуты шотландского пирата Макферсона увековечил Роберт Бёрнс в поэме «Макферсон перед казнью». Джордано Бруно в последнем слове заявил судьям: «Вы выносите мне приговор с бОльшим страхом, чем я выслушиваю его!». Последние слова Зои Космодемьянской слишком известны, чтобы их цитировать. Но всех, пожалуй, переплюнул Бабек, который уже во время казни (четвертованием) кровью из обрубка руки вымазал лицо и заявил: «После смерти человек бледнеет — но меня враги побледневшим не увидят!». Порой крутая похвальба используется для создания комического эффекта. В этом случае либо противник наносит удар, не давая довести похвальбу до конца, либо с похваляющимся что-то случается само по себе — скажем, он поскальзывается на банановой кожуре и падает. Примеры Библия * Давид перед Голиафом: «''Ты идёшь против меня с мечом и копьём и щитом, а я иду против тебя во имя Господа Саваофа, Бога воинств Израильских, которые ты поносил; ныне предаст тебя Господь в руку мою, и я убью тебя, и сниму с тебя голову твою, и отдам твой и трупы войска Филистимского птицам небесным и зверям земным, и узнает вся земля, что есть Бог в Израиле; и узнает весь этот сонм, что не мечом и копьём спасает Господь, ибо это война Господа, и Он предаст вас в руки наши''». — Царств-1, 17:45-47. Литература * Генри Лонгфелло, «Песнь о Гайавате» — Мэджекивис особенно любит похвастаться. * «Робур-Завоеватель»: «Перед вами инженер, нравственные качества которого не уступают физическим. Я ничего и никого не страшусь и обладаю сильной волей, которая еще ни разу не подчинилась воле другого. Если я задамся какой-либо целью, то даже объединенные усилия всей Америки, всего мира не помешают мне достигнуть ее. Если мною овладевает какая-нибудь идея, я требую, чтобы все ее разделяли, и не терплю, когда мне прекословят. Я уделяю так много внимания всем этим подробностям, достопочтенные граждане, ибо считаю необходимым, чтобы вы получше познакомились со мною. Быть может, вы решите, что я слишком много говорю о себе? Меня это мало трогает!» * Остров сокровищ: Джон Сильвер выдает их пачками: ** «''Одни боялись Пью, другие — Билли Бонса. А меня боялся сам Флинт''». ** «''Кто попробует отпустить канат, чтобы старый Джон брякнулся, недолго проживет на этом свете''». ** «''Если кто из вас хочет потягаться со мной, пусть выйдет. Пусть вынет свой кортик, и я, хоть и на костыле, увижу, какого цвета у него потроха, прежде чем погаснет эта трубка''». ** Не он один. «''Если вы придёте сюда по одному и без оружия, я, так и быть, закую вас в кандалы и отвезу в Англию на справедливый суд. Если нет, меня зовут Александр Смоллетт, я поднимал флаг своего короля, и я провожу вас всех к Дейви Джонсу''». * Л. Буссенар, «Капитан Сорвиголова». * Герберт Уэллс, «Это было в каменном веке»: первобытный охотник, изгнанный из племени и тяжело раненый в битве со львом, мечтает о мести. ** «''— Я — Айя, — сказал он. — Я — Лев. Я — Большой Пещерный Медведь. Я, который раньше был просто Уг-Ломи. Я — Хитрый Вау. Это хорошо, что они меня кормят, потому что скоро я всех их убью!». * Затерянный мир: Лорд Джон Рокстон: «Меня называли бичом божьим». * «Властелин Колец»: «Я служитель Тайного Огня, повелитель пламени Анора. Ты не пройдёшь. Тёмный огонь не поможет тебе, пламя Удуна. Возвращайся назад во Тьму! Ты не пройдёшь!» ** «Хоббит, или Туда и обратно»: «Моя броня вдесятеро крепче щитов, мои зубы — мечи, когти — копья, удар хвоста подобен удару молнии, крылья несут с быстротой урагана, мое дыхание — смерть!» — Смауг. *** Да и загадки Бильбо насчёт Друга Медведей и Гостя Орлов, в какой-то мере, имеют ту же природу: Смауг и Бильбо оба похваляются друг перед другом, и оба же от этого страдают: Бильбо — немедленно, Смауг — немного позже. * «Досье Дрездена», концовка первой книги: «Меня зовут Гарри Блекстоун Копперфилд Дрезден. Можете колдовать с моим именем — за последствия не отвечаю. Когда дела принимают странный оборот; когда то, чему положено хорониться во мраке, выползает на свет, когда никто больше не может помочь вам, звоните. Мое имя есть в телефонной книге''». * Князь Пустоты — крутой похвальбы там много, но чемпионом по ней безусловно является скюльвенд (СФК монголов) Найюр урс Скиоата, укротитель коней и мужей, вождь утемотов. * Чиун из серии «Дестроер». Он это любит, хотя и в своей, восточной манере. Постепенно этому учится и Римо. Ну и некоторые антагонисты хвалятся очень круто — до встречи с Римо и Чиуном… * Мигель Отерос да Сильва, «Князь Свободы». * Александр Рудазов, «Яцхен»: Торквемада. Вообще-то «простой великий инквизитор» очень скромный. Но вот при первой встрече с главным героем разошёлся. * Пол Андерсон, «Крестовый поход в небеса» — брат Парвус вспоминает о начале переговоров барона Роже де Турневиля с весгорцами * Майкл Флетчер, «Без надежды на искупление» — необычный пример. В этом мире вера определяет реальность, и потому для местных бретёров крутая похвальба и харизма зачастую на порядок важнее, чем реальные умения фехтовальщика. Очаровал толпу и подорвал уверенность противника в себе — считай, победил. Поэтому столкновение таких ребят всегда начинаются с крутой похвальбы, и многие зрители ценят эту часть поединка выше, как более важную. Хотя любителей поглядеть на кровь-кишки тоже полно, навозные века же. Кино * «Убить Билла»: «''Как ваш предводитель, я хотела бы, чтобы время от времени — но всегда в уважительной манере — вы оспаривали мои умозаключения. Если вы не уверены в каком-то образе действий, который я избираю как наилучший — скажите мне об этом. Но позвольте убедить вас. И я обещаю вам, здесь и сейчас, что ни одна тема не будет запретной. Кроме темы, которую мы сейчас обсуждали. Тот, кто поднимет вопрос о моих китайских или американских корнях, заплатит дорогой ценой: своей сраной головой, как этот мудак. А сейчас, если кто-то из вас, сукины дети, хочет что-то сказать — ТО ДЛЯ ЭТОГО САМОЕ, Б***, ВРЕМЯ!». * «Тёмный рыцарь»: «Давайте начистоту: вы думаете, что ваш клиент, один из самых богатых и влиятельных людей мира, ведет тайную жизнь мстителя, который по ночам избивает преступников в кашу голыми руками. И ваш план — шантажировать этого человека? Удачи''». * «Елизавета: Золотой век»: «''Я тоже повелеваю ветрами, сэр! Во мне живёт буря, которая снесёт Испанию с лица земли, если вы осмелитесь бросить мне вызов!». * «Судья Дредд» (2012): «Ма-Ма не закон. Я — закон!». * «Неприкасаемые» — Джим Малоне так даёт совет по борьбе с бандой: ''«Хочешь заполучить Капоне? Вот вам мой совет. Он достаёт нож — ты достаёшь пушку! Он отправляет одного из твоих в больницу — ты отправляешь одного из его людей в морг! Это Чикаго, и так ты заполучишь Капоне!». * V for Vendetta: «''Под этой маской больше, чем плоть. Под этой маской — идея, мистер Криди. А идеям пули не страшны''». * «Гладиатор»: «Моё имя — Максимус Децимус Меридиус. Я — командир армий Севера, генерал легионов Феликса, преданный служитель истинного императора — Марка Аврелия. Я — отец убитого сына, муж убитой жены. И я отомщу — в этой жизни или в следующей». * Pompeii — крутой гладиатор заявляет молодым коллегам «есть ли среди вас бедолага, готовый пожертвовать своей жизнью, ради моей свободы?» * «Горец»: «Я хочу кое-что сказать. Лучше выгореть, чем угаснуть!» * Star Trek Into Darkness: «''Внимание, Джон Харрисон. Говорит капитан Хикару Сулу, USS „Энтерпрайз“. К вам направляется шаттл со специально подготовленными офицерами на борту. Если вы немедленно им не сдадитесь, я выпущу по вам новые торпеды дальнего радиуса действия, которые уже нацелены на ваши координаты. У вас две минуты, чтобы подтвердить готовность сдаться. Отказ от капитуляции приведёт к вашему уничтожению. Попробуете схитрить — пожалеете''». * «Такси-4» — аж два раза над тропом постебались. * «Приключения итальянцев в России»: «''От Розарио Агро еще никто не уходил''» и несколько бафосных вариантов вроде «''Розарио Агро еще никто не называл беременным''». * «Троя» — в исполнении Ахиллеса: «''Сегодня ты лишишься глаз, ушей и даже языка. Ты явишься в Аид слепым, немым, глухим, и мертвецы будут говорить: „Это Гектор, глупец, решивший, что он сразил Ахиллеса“''». Телесериалы * «Папины дочки» — игра с тропом. В 155-й серии Маша, хорошо закалившаяся после Дашиной экзекуции, говорит Венику: «''А хочешь, я прямо сейчас килограмм льда съем или мороженую курицу под майку засуну?». * «Дельта». Протагонист Андрей Бекетов склонен к сабжу: «Я их моего старшего товарища вот этими руками под землю загоню… Я их всё равно буду искать. И найду. Я им руки-ноги пообломаю и плясать заставлю. Пока не сдохнут''». ** Он же: «''А ну руки с оружия! Я из морской пехоты. Там, где вы учились — там мы преподавали!». * «Звёздный крейсер Галактика»: «Я использую все орудия, все бомбы, все пули, всё оружие, что у меня есть, вплоть до собственных зубов, чтобы вас уничтожить. Клянусь, я приду за каждым из вас!» * ''Игра Престолов — Теон Грейджой толкает перед своим отрядом пафосную речь, а зольдатен, дослушав ее до конца, дают ему по башке и сдают в мешке Болтону. Солдаты ещё перед речью были разложены и распропагандированы Болтонами (потом Теону и самому придется влезть в шкуру болтоновского пропагандиста!), поэтому читать им вдохновенные речи изначально не было смысла. ** Та же история повторяется во Рву Кейлин, но уже с Теоном в качестве пропагандиста. Кастелян крепости Ральф Кеннинг орет что-то вроде «''Железнорожденные никогда не сдаются!», его товарищ Адрак Хамбл всаживает ему в спину топор и говорит: «А это правда, что нас отпустят домой?». * «Доктор Кто»: «Я — Доктор. Я — Повелитель Времени. Я родом с планеты Галлифрей в созвездии Кастерборус. Мне 903 года, и я — тот, кто спасёт ваши жизни и жизни всех шести миллиардов людей на планете под нами. Вопросы есть?». ** «Привет, Стоунхэндж! Кто завладеет Пандорикой — завладеет миром. Но у меня для вас плохие новости! Угадайте из-за кого?! Ха! Послушайте, ребята, перестаньте летать туда-сюда, это отвлекает! Вы все, не могли бы остановиться на минуту? Потому что Я! СЕЙЧАС! ГОВОРЮ! Главный вопрос на данный момент: где Пандорика? Ответ: у меня. Следующий вопрос: кто попробует отобрать её у меня? Ну же! Взгляните на меня — без плана, без подмоги, без оружия. А, и ещё кое-что: мне… нечего… терять! Так что если вы сидите там наверху в своих дурацких маленьких корабликах со своими дурацкими маленькими пушками и думаете забрать сегодня ночью Пандорику, просто вспомните, кто стоит у вас на пути. Вспомните каждый зловещий день, когда я вас останавливал. И тогда, И ТОГДА, поступите разумно. Пропустите вперёд кого-нибудь другого''». ** «''Защищен ли этот мир? (Атракиси сканируют различные нападения на Землю) Вы ведь не первые здесь, до вас были многие. И что вы должны спросить, так это что с ними стало? (Сканируют все предыдущие регенерации Доктора) Привет, я — Доктор. В общем, бегите''». Наверное, самая известная из подобных цитат Доктора — ибо Одиннадцатый говорит это прямо в своем первом эпизоде. ** Доктор — вообще, большой любитель забраться повыше и толкнуть эпичную речь. * Babylon 5 — Кто я? Я Сьюзен Иванова, командор, дочь Андрея и Софьи Ивановых. Я рука мести ублюдкам, и я буду драть вам зады весь путь назад к любимой Земле! Я — последнее, что ты видишь! Бог послал меня!!! ** — Выучите мантру «Вавилона-5»: Иванова всегда права. Я буду слушаться Иванову. Я не стану игнорировать указания Ивановой. Иванова — бог. И если такое ещё случится, Иванова вырвет ваши лёгкие. Конец связи. * Breaking Bad — I AM the danger — слова, которые произносит Уолтер, когда Скайлер заявляет, что теперь он в опасности. Ни черта не мотивируют, а полностью разрушают уже проломившееся доверие между Уолтом и Скайлер. * Звёздный путь — «''Мы — борг. Опустите свои щиты и сдайте свои корабли. Ваши биологические и технологические достижения будут добавлены к нашим. Ваша культура будет адаптирована для службы нам. Сопротивление бесполезно''». Всё это звучит бесстрастным механическим хором. Для борг, это не похвальба, а неизбежность. ** Аверсия когда парочка кубов (3 км с каждой стороны) пытаются подобным образом представиться единственному биокораблю вида 8472 (длина — 200 м), который уничтожает их на середине фразы. Мультфильмы * «Мулан» – ответ императора на требование Шань-Ю поклониться перед ним: «''Как бы сильно ни дул и ни завывал ветер — гора всё равно не склонится перед ним''». * «Вольт»: Рино: Я ем опасности на завтрак! – Вольт: А ты голоден? – Рино: Страшно! Мультсериалы * «Черный Плащ» — пародийный вариант: «''Я ужас, летящий на крыльях ночи!» и бесчисленные варианты продолжения типа «я гвоздь в ботинке преступности!». * «Путешествия Жюля Верна» — Капитан Немо: «Я — Будущее! Я — сам капитан Немо!». * Adventure Time — Лич говорит всего пару фраз за все сезоны, но уж если говорит… — «You are strong, kid. But I am beyond strength. I am the end» (Ты силен, дитя. Но я превыше силы. Я — это конец). * Steven Universe — в финале первого сезона Гранат посвящает этому целую песню Stronger Than You («Сильнее, чем ты»), совмещая этот троп с Песней про себя и Силой любви. Аниме и манга * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann: аниме просто кишит крутыми похвальбами, ими чуть ли не разговаривают, но первое место, пожалуй, заслуживает эта. * Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works же! Использование Мраморной Реальности Арчер предваряет белым стихом на ломаном английском (на русский адекватно не переводится). * В первой OVA Rurouni Kenshin (Tsuioku Hen) во втором эпизоде аверсия: в сцене побега из города один из бойцов Синсэнгуми перед схваткой начал представляться, на что Кэнсин крикнул ему «не нужно имён!» и немедленно пошёл в атаку. * Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica: на вопрос Инкубатора ''«Что же ты тогда?» Хомуцифер выдаёт эпичное: «Воистину… я повергла ту, кого называли Богиней. Только одному существу по силам подобное свершение — Дьяволу, что правит всем злом.» На аналогичный вопрос Саяки — не менее эпичное: «Я само зло, что противостоит Богу. Я обращаю аксиомы в ошибки. Я существую вопреки законам божеским и человеческим». * Hokuto no Ken: так-то Кенширо немногословен, он больше делает, чем говорит. Но услышать от поверженного и явно офигевшего врага вопрос «Что ты за демон такой?..» и ответить на него «Я обычный человек» — невероятно круто. Особенно после того, как «обычный человек» минуту назад раскидал маленькую армию, а пять секунд назад уделал громилу в несколько раз больше себя. * Наруто: похвальбой тут разговаривают многие, но особенно эпично получилось у Мадары. Перед уже почувствовавшими победу врагами он превращается в многометрового полностью бронированного гиганта. У противников буквально опускаются руки. Пораженная Цунаде Сенджу: «Я не верю в такую разницу сил. Как мой дедушка с ним сражался?» Мадара: «Я уже говорил, что только Хаширама(Сенджу) мог меня остановить. Но его больше нет. И вам же лучше, что его нет (взмах меча, отбрасывающий воздушной волной противников и срезающий вдалеке вершины гор). Раз остался лишь я, вам придется перерисовывать меньше карт» * Bleach: крутой похвальбы и здесь хватает. Причем у Айзена в бою она составляет половину сказанного (вторая половина — тонкий троллинг и обращение внимания противника на логику, которую тот обычно не использует). ** «Неужели вы хотели победить меня число и своей силой? Очень глупо. Скорее, мое понимание слова сила отличается от вашего. Я покажу вам, на что способна моя сила.» (начинается резня капитанов) ** (одним ударом рассекая оружие и корпус девушки-вайзарда, с презрением): «Я же сказал, вы только похожи на арранкаров. Арранкары служат мне, и не одно подобие арранкара не смеет поднимать на меня меч» ** Но самая крутая похвальба, пусть и не высказанная вслух, принадлежит его помощнику. Один капитан заявил, что не позволит воспользоваться Кьека Суйгецу (массовый гипноз). После этого противники лидера арранкаров один за другим терпят поражение, а нам озвучивают мысли Гина. * Hellsing — падре Андерсон горазд не только Библию цитировать. Видеоигры * Серия Mass Effect изобилует примерами: ** «Я Урднот Рекс, и ЭТО! МОЯ! ПЛАНЕТА!» (именно так, капслоком и с восклицательными знаками) ** Шепард: «Мне нужно сдать вам оружие? Я отдам один патрон — в какое место вы хотите его получить?» ** Он(а) же: «Фигово у тебя получается. Последний, кто пытался меня запугать, был на пару километров выше». ** И вся оратория Шепарда-отступника своему клону и его помощнице. ** Все пафосные бла-бла, которые изрекают Властелин и Предвестник, вроде: «Человек, это ничего не меняет. За твоим видом наблюдают те, кто неизмеримо выше вас. Те, кого вы зовёте Жнецами, несут вам спасение через уничтожение». ** Прародители Жнецов, Левиафаны: «Жнецы, вторгшиеся на эту планету, ощутят нашу силу. Они станут нашими рабами. Сегодня они заплатят свою дань кровью». ** Наемник КАТ6: «Добрый вечер, леди и джентльмены! Сегодня у нас в программе — случайные акты насилия!» ** СУЗИ — клону Шепард(а): «Я — „Нормандия“, и я увижу твой труп!» * Mass Effect: Andromeda: ** Перепалка между Райдер(ом) и Архонтом в рубке управления Меридиана. ** Впрочем, Архонт большой любитель пафосных речей, подсвечено вторым близнецом Райдеров: «он очень любит собственный голос.» ** Да и, кажется, все высокопоставленные персонажи такие — Кардинал, Примас, Эвфра, Слоан Келли, Акксул, отец протагониста, да и протагонист тоже. ** Игры серии Dragon Age тоже ими не обделены: ** Dragon Age II — «Клеймо Убийцы»: Таллис: Вы ведь понимаете, что этот человек ест подонков вроде вас на завтрак? Хоук: Только если блинчики закончились. * Command & Conquer любит это дело: ** Tiberian Sun — внезапно воскресший Кейн: «Мессию не убить, Хассан. Испытано на себе!» ** Tiberian Sun: Firestorm — взбесившийся искусственный интеллект CABAL: «Прислушайся к звуку своего собственного существования…» ** Финал советской кампании Red Alert — снова Кейн: «В „обозримом“ будущем? Товарищ Председатель, Я И ЕСТЬ будущее!». * Sword of the Stars: в оригинале — люди, а потом каждая новая раса зачитывает крутую похвальбу о себе любимой. * Prototype — Алекс выдает несколько штук: ** «Меня зовут Алекс Мерсер. Я — причина всего этого. Меня называют убийцей, чудовищем, террористом. И они правы. Три недели назад кто-то выпустил вирус на Пенсильванском вокзале. Я очнулся в морге. Теперь я охочусь. Я убиваю. Я поглощаю. Я превращаюсь. Я найду тех, кто сделал меня таким. И я заставлю их заплатить.» ** «Я не знаю, что ты такое, но я тебя убью!» ** «Ты унес мою сестру! Готовься умереть!» ** «ДАВАЙ ПРЯЧЬСЯ!!! КАК БУДТО ЭТО ЧТО-ТО ИЗМЕНИТ!!! НИЧТО ТЕБЯ ОТ МЕНЯ НЕ ЗАЩИТИТ!!! НИ ЛЮДИ, НИ ОРУЖИЕ, НИ БРОНЯ!!!» (На заметку — в этой игре «броня» в смысле «танковая».) ** «Один вирус. Три недели. Миллионы погибших. И я был там. Меня зовут Алекс Мерсер, и моя работа почти закончена.» * Серия BlazBlue: «Я — белая пустота. Я — холодная сталь. Я — меч справедливости. С клинком в руках я истреблю грехи этого мира и очищу его в огне разрушений. Я — Хакумен! Конец пришёл!». ** Похожую речь произносит (судя по всему, сознательно пародируя Хакумена) Сусаноо (он же Юки Теруми) в своей аркадной истоии: «Я — сила. Я — власть. Я — всё! Само моё существование — это меч бога, что разрушит весь мир! Я Такехая Сусаноо... Конец пришёл!». * Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines: «Никто не указывает мне что делать… Ну вообще-то все указывают, но в данном случае я могу выровнять счёт!» (протагонист) * Серия Dawn of War содержит несколько таких речей, но наиболее подходит под троп речь генерал-губернатора, при атаке главной базы Имперской Гвардии в Dark Crusade: « —Наши солдаты уничтожат вас! Наши боевые машины вдавят в грязь ваши останки! Наши орудия обрушат на вас само небо! Мы – первая армия Кронуса, и сегодня мы победим! » * Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer — «Они всё ещё ходят и дышат, но они уже мертвы. Как на нас охотились, так и мы будем беспощадны в мести. Мы смоем саму память о них — огнём и кровью!» (Терзающий Коготь, лидер драконов, о рыцарях-охотниках на драконов). * The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena. Молчаливый протагонист Риддик перед финальным боем произносит нехарактерную для него пафосную речь: «Где правит ненависть — сею справедливость. Где обида — прощение. Где сомнение — надежду. И пусть скорая и верная смерть выпадет на долю любому, кто встанет на моем пути. Не совсем смахивает на молитву, но звучит убедительно». * Genesis Rising: The Universal Crusade: людское приветствие «Желание бога — закон для человека, приказ человека — закон для язычника». * Stellaris — у милитаристов очень часто можно встретить этот вариант. Музыка * «Белая армия, чёрный барон»: «Но от тайги до британских морей Красная Армия всех сильней!». * «Come Out Ye Black and Tans»: «''Tell them how the IRA made you run like hell away / From the green and lovely lanes of Killashandra''». * «Скорая помощь» — «Хэви-метал-мэн»: тут много всего — и «песня про меня», и самоирония, но в основном построена песня на сабже. * Triarii — Emperor Of The Sun. * «Accept» — «Teutonic terror». С самоиронией, но всё же. * Civil War — Rome Is Falling. Судя по тексту, песня от лица римского солдата в безнадежном бою, но и умереть с такими строчками не устах не стыдно. Реальная жизнь * Филипп Македонский (отец Александра Великого) пришел под стены Спарты с крутой похвальбой: «''Я покорил всю Грецию, у меня самое лучшее в мире войско. Сдавайтесь, потому что если я захвачу Спарту силой, если я сломаю её ворота, если я пробью таранами её стены, то беспощадно уничтожу всё население и сровняю город с землёй!». Ответ спартанцев был шедеврален и неописуемо крут: «Если''». Филипп отвалил, хотя Спарта в то время переживала свой закат. * Еще один эпический обмен крутыми похвальбами спартанцами и их противником — ответ персам перед Фермопилами. Персы хвалились, что стрелы их лучников закроют солнце. Спартанский военачальник Диенекес (эту фразу приписывают Леониду, но зря) ответил: «Хорошо, значит сможем сражаться в тени». ** Кстати, Леонид тоже отличился, ответив на требование Ксеркса сложить оружие фразой «''Приди и возьми!». ** ''Персы пришли и взяли. Но чего им это стоило! * Около 570 года склавины (древнеславянские племена) вторглись на территорию Балкан. Византийский император натравил на них своего союзника, аварского хана Бояна, который потребовал от склавинов признать верховенство авар и платить им дань. На что князь склавинов Даврит (Добрета) ответил: «''Родился ли на свете и согревается ли лучами солнца тот человек, который бы подчинил себе силу нашу? Не другие нашей землей, а мы чужой привыкли обладать. И в этом мы уверены, пока будут на свете война и мечи''». * Заметный вклад в троп внесла переписка А. В. Суворова с комендантом Измаила. Явившись под стены крепости, Суворов отправил коменданту ультиматум в своем традиционном стиле: «''Я с войсками сюда прибыл. Двадцать четыре часа на размышление — и воля, первый мой выстрел — уже неволя, штурм — смерть''». Комендант ответил не менее крутой похвальбой: «''Скорее небо упадет на землю и Дунай потечёт вспять, чем сдастся Измаил''». * Письмо турецкого султана казакам, где он расписывает все свои титулы и заслуги: * Ответ казаков: * Ремейки данного письма времён Великой Отечественной: от пинских и житомирских партизан и защитников Ханко. * Перед битвой турецкий султан Байязид заявил Тамерлану «''Какая наглость думать, что тебе принадлежит весь мир!», на что Тамерлан ему ответил «Ещё большая наглость думать, что тебе принадлежит луна''!» (оба подразумевали изображения на знамени противника). * «Сэр, я еще и не начинал сражаться!», ''— ответил англичанам на предложение о капитуляции коммандор американского флота Джон Пол Джонс в сражении 23 сентября 1779, когда его корабль потерял большую часть орудий и добрую половину команды, а также получил несколько пробоин ниже ватерлинии. Через несколько часов маневров и артиллерийской перестрелки завязался абордажный бой, и вскоре англичане спустили флаг. * Некоторые фокусы в исполнении Гарри Гудини. Как отмечают некоторые его современники (частично завистники и недоброжелатели), то в исполнении трюков, относящихся к «классическому» репертуару фокусников, Гудини был очень посредственным. Тем не менее от этих фокусов эффект был сравним с его знаменитыми освобождениями. А все достигалось исключительно благодаря 'крутой похвальбе'. Т. е. афиша https://vintagraph.com/products/harry-houdini-king-of-cards - является сильным преувеличением. В прочем, Гудини умел ''грамотно преувеличивать свои достижения. Что касается побегов и освобождений, то Гудини в этом деле был новатором и законодателем мод. Посему если даже на самый «баянный» современный реквизит для фокусов прилепить надпись «Houdini», то этот трюк будет восприниматься зрителями гораздо (а то и на порядок) лучше, чем без таковой. Т. е. наличие имени Гудини на упаковке — уже беззвучная версия крутой похвальбы. * Говорят, реальный случай на войне Севера и Юга США (1861—1865). Солдатик был не только хладнокровным и мужественным человеком, и не только мастером сабжа, но ещё и зачётным троллем (как сказали бы в наши дни), трикстером, неплохо умеющим приколоться и над противником, и над самим собой. Его спросили: «''Джонсон, как ты умудрился один взять в плен десяток солдат противника?!». И он ответил: «Очень просто, сэр: я их окружил!». ** Похожий эпизод есть в фильме Чарли Чаплина «На плечо!». ** Знаменитая фраза Льюиса «Чести» Пуллера «Они спереди, сзади, справа и слева. Отлично — теперь мы можем атаковать в любом направлении!». ** Схожим образом ответил и сержант MACV-SOG Джерри Шрайвер по прозвищу «Бешеный пёс», когда во время войны во Вьетнаме его группа попала в окружение, и из штаба по радио поинтересовались, не нужно ли ему подкрепление или эвакуация: «Ни в коем случае. Я их поймал в точности как планировал — ''я окружил их изнутри». * Краткая ТТХ реактивного миномета БМ-13, он же «Катюша»: «''Кто Катюшу вблизи увидел, тот ослеп. Кто её голос услышал, тот оглох. Кто с Катюшей тягаться вздумал, от того и костей не собрали''». См. также * Всегда готов! * Заткни Ганнибала * Крутое кредо * Песня про меня￼ * Поднял уровень крутизны Категория:Геройские мероприятия Категория:Харизматичные герои Категория:Трикстеры Категория:Веселые герои Категория:Самоуверенные герои Категория:Мастер Оратор